God the Son
God the Son is the second person and individual part of the One True God, JEHOVAH, the Holy Trinity. As a part of JEHOVAH, God the Son is fully God in His own right, co-equal, co-eternal, omnipotent, omniscient, and omnipresent(in one way or another), omnibenevolent, and all-loving of all His Creation, as are the Father and the Holy Spirit. He has names unique to Him out of the Trinity, such as Jesus Christ and Emmanuel, similar to how the Father has the title "the Most High" that is unique to Him. Uniquely, the Son is currently fully man and fully God since being born into the world as a human(John 1, 1 Timothy 2:5), and retains both these to this day. He is the Father's annointed King of Kings and Lord of Lords(Revelation 19:16), an Eternal King of the House of David(Luke 1:32-33), and an Eternal High Priest after the order of Melchizedek(Psalm 110:4, Hebrews 6:20). In the Trinity's chain of authority, which is basically the individual roles and tasks played by the Father, Son, and Holy Spirit in Their Divine Master Plan as God, and the personal relationship They have with each other doing in so doing, the Son plays the role of the Fulfiller, Redeemer, and agent of the Father. Fulfilling the Father's prophecies(John 6:38), the creation and maintenance of the universe(1 Corinthians 8:6, Colossians 1:16-17), Divine Revelation(John 16:12-15, Revelation 1:1), and Salvation(John 3:16, Matthew 1:21) are all done by and through the Son on the Father's behalf. As the Redeemer, the Son is the source of Eternal Salvation. Jesus was born into the world as a human(John 1), was tortured and died on the cross for our sins(1 Peter 2:23-24), and rose from the grave on the third day(Matthew 16:21, 1 Corinthians 15:4), and in so doing paid the price for our sins, that whoever would sincerely believe in Him, with the manner of faith of a small child(Mark 10:15), to be the Son of God(this title is possible by way of His having been born into the world as a human by the Father's power through the Holy Spirit, Luke 1:26-35), who died for their sins, and rose from the Grave would not perish but having everlasting life(John 3:16, Romans 10:9). If one will believe all this by heart and confess it by mouth, they shall be saved, and all who are mentally able to understand their sin natures, who Jesus is, what He has done for them on the cross, and that he is their only way to Eternal Salvation(John 14:6) are capable of being saved by Christ's sacrifice(2 Peter 3:9). Those unable to understand all this mentally are under grace, and go to heaven automatically, as the condemnation of Hell is only for the unbelievers who know and understand all the above and reject Christ by choice(Matthew 7:21-23, John 3:18, 2 Thessalonians 2:1-12, Revelation 20:11-15). After His Resurrection, Christ regained His glorified body that He gave up when He was born into the world, and all believers in Eternity will receive one like His(Philippians 3:21). God the Son currently sits at the right hand of the the Father, and makes intercession on our behalf as our High Priest(Romans 8:34).